


Crimson

by Crowgirl



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Enough years with a witcher andcrimson slashjust means a mistake was made.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Twelvetide Drabbles Day 3 prompt: Crimson.

_Crimson_ is a word Jaskier had always rather liked. Crimson velvet, crimson silk, crimson leather, crimson wood. Crimson fruit, crimson lips, crimson kisses. There had been a time when he even liked the sound of _slashed_ with it. _Crimson silk slashed jacket,_ for example, had a lovely ring to it.

Enough years with a witcher, he thinks gloomily as he soaks more dried blood off Geralt’s back, and _crimson slash_ just means a mistake was made.

‘You’re scowling.’

‘I am not.’ Jaskier wrings out the rag in the slops bucket and dips it once again into the clean hot water. 

‘You are.’ 

Jaskier sniffs and makes to nip Geralt’s thumb when he tries to touch Jaskier’s lower lip. Geralt huffs and lets his hand drop. ‘Well, and what if I am.’ 

‘What are you scowling about?’

‘You got hurt.’

‘Not much.’

‘Not the point.’ Jaskier shakes out the rinsed rag and lays it over the gouges on Geralt’s shoulderblade. They truly aren’t much, not in comparison to some of the wounds he had seen during their days on the road; by tomorrow morning, they’ll be barely visible.

‘Would you have had me leave a rabid wolf loose?’

‘Did you have to let it fall on you?’

Geralt snorts and reaches back to put his hand over Jaskier’s; Jaskier lets him this time. ‘Yes, that’s precisely what I did. I stood below the overlook and said, _if you want to jump on me that my husband may later amuse himself with my stupidity, now is your chance._ ’ 


End file.
